1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing apparatus for a video wall including a top case positioned between display panels for installation of the video wall, for which a large screen is formed by connecting the display panels to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, digital signage, which displays various content and messages through a display panel, has been used instead of hardware media such as signboards and posters for outdoor advertising. With rapid development of intelligent digital imaging devices based on liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and light emitting diodes (LEDs), demand for digital signage is increasing.
Particularly, a video wall formed by arranging a plurality of display panels in a lattice pattern is widely used in large spaces such as exhibition halls and event halls, which require a large screen, or for the purpose of outdoor advertising.
The video wall, which is also referred to as a multivision, may realize a large screen using small display panels. Accordingly, manufacturing costs of the display panels are reduced. In addition, when the video wall is temporarily installed or the position and arrangement thereof needs to be changed, it may be easily disassembled and reassembled.
However, as one screen needs to be configured using a plurality of display panels, minimizing gaps between the display panels in connecting the display panels is very important in realistically appearing to be one screen.